


Scar(let) II

by rhododaktylos_yue



Series: Magic Markings [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: I just want Zuko to receive love and affection, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, and I WILL use Sokka to give it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhododaktylos_yue/pseuds/rhododaktylos_yue
Summary: Zuko is a slow learner, and is still learning to love his scar, three years after Sozin’s Comet. Sokka helps him learn.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Magic Markings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858363
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Scar(let) II

Sokka tried to catch his breath as Zuko nuzzled into his side. He looped his arm around Zuko to pull him closer until he was laying on Sokka’s bare, sweaty chest.

This thing between them - “secret boyfriends” was probably the most accurate term - had been going on for three weeks now, and it was only getting better. Although, admittedly, they didn't get to spend as much time together as Sokka would’ve liked, with Zuko busy with his Firelord duties and Sokka taking over every other duty in the castle in an effort to avoid boredom, from being Zuko’s bodyguard to correcting the cultural ministers on Southern Water Tribe traditions to, occasionally, inventing things that needed inventing.

Sokka carded his fingers through Zuko’s hair, and Zuko hummed.

“Nice,” Zuko said, and it sounded like the second half of a muffled sentence. “You’re nice.”

Sokka laughed. “I’m nice?”

Zuko hummed again. “Say nice things.”

“Like what?”

The pink flush was back, painting Zuko’s cheeks. “That I’m pretty.”

Which Sokka had said only a little while ago, as Zuko’s mouth was wrapped around him, right before Sokka lost the ability to form words at all.

“I can’t be the only person who’s told you that,” Sokka said. Zuko was objectively good-looking; not just muscular, but his face was handsome, too, and his hair... Sokka was still running his fingers through dark silky strands.

“Mmmkf,” Zuko replied. He generally wasn’t very eloquent when he was sleepy.

“What was that?” Sokka teased gently.

Zuko lifted his head a little. “It’s just you.” He crossed his arms on Sokka’s chest and lay his chin on his forearms. “Did you mean it?”

“Zuko. You’re _beautiful_.”

The blush returned and Zuko’s whole face was pink now, wherever it wasn’t scarred red.

“I mean it,” Sokka insisted.

“But-,” Zuko hesitated. “The... scar.”

“Yeah?” Sokka traced the edges of it. “I like it.”

“You do?”

Words weren’t going to convince Zuko of this, apparently. Sokka pushed himself onto his elbow and Zuko rolled onto his side.

Watching Zuko carefully for his reaction, Sokka leaned down to kiss his scarred cheekbone. His jawline. The side of his neck. His collarbone. His shoulder. The skin was rough and inflexible under his lips. Zuko shuddered.

He returned to kiss Zuko’s burnt brow, and then to kiss away the tear that slipped down Zuko’s other cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” Sokka said, his tone embarrassingly reverent, but he could be vulnerable, with Zuko. They were safe together. “Seriously, ridiculously beautiful.”

“Despite the scar,” and it sounded like Zuko was content with that, which. No. Not good enough.

“ _Including_ the scar.” Sokka hummed. “I really, really like it. It’s interesting to look at.” Lots of people were pretty in a boring way. Sokka liked that Zuko was more than that: a handsome face with history and character, too.

“Pfft. Nice,” Zuko pushed his face into Sokka’s chest, and Sokka allowed it.

Maybe Zuko didn't believe him quite yet, but that was okay. Sokka would repeat it as often as Zuko needed to hear it to begin to believe it.

For now, though, they had a rare moment to relax - alone - and Sokka was going to enjoy it.

He cuddled up with his warm, cozy boyfriend and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
